Catching Love
by Ten Commandments
Summary: This is a series of short stories pertaining to Pokemon couples. Some are connected, others aren't, but a majority will be side stories from Platinum, Crystal and Gray Adventure books. Some m-rated content in third chapter.
1. How to Win at Chess

_**How To Win At Chess**_

Disclaimer: Me no own Pokemon

* * *

Pokemon trainer Black is busy walking down a sidewalk. With the world now safe because of the white yin Pokemon by his side, he now doesn't have to worry about humans and pokemon splitting up to two different worlds. It makes him feel better to know that he can be with his human and pokemon friends.

"Speaking of friends," thinks the boy as he looks down the road to see Bel, White and Cheren down the corner. He calls out to his friends. "Hey guys!"

"Black!" Bel calls out upon seeing the guy. She gains a small blush as she looks at him, one that doesn't go unnoticed by Cheren and White. "Where have you been? The movie's about to start?"

"I was held up! Kamitsure needed help with something." He explains, scratching the side of his head sheepishly.

"Kamitsure?" Bel exclaims in terror.

"Well the point is, you're here. Let's pick before it begins," Cheren says as he turns to the counter.

"Right! I really wanna see this Kamen Rider Movie!" Black states happily.

"We're watching the Dilemma!" - Cheren

"Let's watch Movie Taisen Core!" Bel says, siding with Black.

"Eh?" - Cheren

White sighs as she watches the blond girl faun over her brother. It's been like this for a while. Bel has been in love with Black ever since they were kids, and he's been oblivious to it ever since. Of course, he's not really good with women. He doesn't seem to realize that some of the girls around him are already making advances to him.

White looks off to the side to see a flash of red hair disappear into a corner. She sighs again and goes to join the others who are still bickering over what movie to see. Meanwhile, that same bush of red hair peeks out from its hiding spot, to see Black and the others by the theater. "Black... Today you shall be mine."

"Excuse me, miss..." A police officer speaks, coming up from behind the hiding red head. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Eh?" She turns around and looks the guy in the face, revealing the woman is Fuuro, gym leader of Fukiyose City. Of course, since this is Raimon City the officer doesn't know who she is, and that's what makes this meeting so awkward for her.

Later...

"I hate previews!" Black complains as he looks up at the big screen. For the last few minutes, or maybe seconds, he has been watching previews of movies that would soon come out and of movies that are already out, like Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs Shinkenger; Epic on Ginmaku.

"Quit complaining!" White states, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Ita!" - Black

In the back of the movie theater Fuuro can clearly spot Black sitting in his seat next to White and Bel. She grits her teeth as she sees Bel moving closer to Black. Fuuro takes out a pokeball and secretly releases Pidove. Fuuro thinks, "Bel may have a good chance at him because they were friends for a long time, but I doubt there's anyone who loves him more than me. All I have to do is get Black away from Bel and then checkmate! I'll tell him my feelings and we'll be together!"

"Pidove, steal Black's hat and head to Musical Hall," She whispers to it. She smiles secretly as she replays this plan in her head; Black loves that tacky hat of his and will do whatever it takes to make sure he doesn't lose it. Her Pokemon nods in response and takes flight, soaring down to where Black and his friends are. It grabs his hat and flies off with it, grabbing the teen's attention. Fuuro runs out the theater and hides in waiting.

"Hey, my hat!" he speaks, looking up to see the bird flying out of the theater. Black sits up, moving Bel off his arm, and runs out the room. He spots a pidove flying past a flower pot and heading out the window.

Black is about to head outside when Fuuro walks out right behind him. In a fake, shocked tone she asks, "Black? What are you doing here?"

"Fuuro?" Black turns around and smiles as he sees the red haired girl standing before him. "Oh hey! Look, a pidove just stole my hat so I can't talk now!"

"I can help!" She suggests, to which he smiles at. Her heart skips a beat when he smiles at her, and her face flushes with redness as bright as her hair.

"Thanks! Let's go! It probably didn't go too far!" Black and Fuuro head out the theater building. She smiles secretly as she realizes her plan is going along accordingly.

After coming outside the theater Fuuro says, "Let's split up! We can cover more ground that way. I'll call you on the C-Gear if I find it."

"Good." Black takes off in the western direction while Fuuro half-runs the opposite way. After making it to the Musical Hall she looks up into the sky to find Pidove flying over it with his hat. She whistles and calls her Pokemon down, having it land on her head.

Fuuro lightly grabs her Pokemon and hugs it dearly. "Thank you so much! I'll treat you to some good oats later," Says the woman as she retrieves her Pokemon.

Fuuro waits for a few minutes and then activates the C-Gear. Contacting Black his appearance shows up on the screen. "Black, I found your hat!"

"Really? Thanks! I'm here by the Raimon gym!" Black tells her before cutting off the connection. Fuuro gasps when he mentions the gym. The only reason she would be so nervous about that is because Kamitsure is gym leader here, and that she has feelings for him too.

"I knew chess would be challenging, but still!" Fuuro runs towards the gym as fast as she could. Any second she wastes could be a second before Kamitsure seduces Black away.

She manages to reach the gym, clutching his hat tightly. She gasps when she spots Kamitsure and Black talking with eachother. Black turns around to see his friend coming up to him. "Fuuro, you found it!"

"Hey Fuuro," Kamitsure says, taking a quick glance at her. Fuuro quickly approaches Black and hands him his hat, ignoring Kamitsure.

"Here's your hat Black. It was by the Musical Hall held by a mischievous Pidove," she explains/lies, handing him his precious possession.

Black gracefully takes his hat and places it on his head. "Thanks Fuuro! I was looking in this direction when I met with Kamitsure here."

"Well, that's good. Wanna head back to the movies?" Fuuro asks, trying her best to get Black away from Kamitsure as soon as possible.

"Sure. The movie's probably starting by now!" Black says. He turns to Kamitsure and asks, "Wanna come along?"

"I would love to," she says, a blush forming on her face. Of course he wouldn't take the hint being as dense as he is. "After all I have nothing left to do today."

"Great!" Black says, much to Fuuro's dismay. The trio then heads towards the movie theater. Along the way Fuuro begins to think about how to fix this wrench in her plan.

"Capturing a dense boy's heart is harder than I thought..." She thinks as they walk towards the theater. "Don't worry Fuuro. As long as Kamitsure doesn't catch on to what you're planning you can still make a comeback. All I need to do is distract Kamitsure long enough..."

They enter the movie theater and Black prepares to head down to the room where his friends are. He notices a guy with bushy brown hair coming out of the rest room. He immediately recognizes him and shouts, "Hey, Arti!"

"Oh, Black, Kamitsure, Fuuro!" He speaks, seeing the three of them approaching him.

"Just what brings you to Raimon City?" Kamitsure asks him, curious as to all the familiar faces appearing out of nowhere.

"I heard there was a special showing of an insect movie, but it turns out I was mistaken." He explains, causing the girls to drop sweat comically.

"That's Arti for you..." Fuuro states in her head. That's when a flash of inspiration shoots off in her head, and she gets a great idea. "Arti, can I talk with you in private!"

"Eh?" Fuuro grabs Arti's arm and drags him off to the side.

"What was that about?" Black asks no one in particular. Kamitsure is also confused.

Away from those two, Fuuro pushes Arti to the wall and says, "Arti, I have to tell you something important."

"I'm not feeding your Pokemon one of my bugs again!" he says to her.

"No, not that!" she replies, half annoyed that he would bring that up. "It's about Kamitsure! She's in love with you!"

"What?" Arti looks off to the side to see the shining beauty making a conversation with Black. "No way... Really?"

"Really. She's really shy about it, but there's no one in the world she would want to be with besides you." Fuuro says to him, smiling on the inside. "Black likes her though and is constantly trying to break down her walls, but I believe you two are perfect for eachother!"

"You mean that?" Arty asks, completely falling for her lie.

"Go talk to Kamitsure a bit and don't take no for an answer! I'll distract Black long enough for you to confess!" She tells Arti as she walks over to Black and Kamitsure.

"Thanks Fuuro!" He says, already blushing a little thinking about the shining beauty.

Fuuro snickers deviously, thinking, 'The queen is distracted by the pawn.'

"Kamitsure, Arti wants to ask you something." Fuuro says to her when she reaches them.

"Eh? Now?" - Kamitsure

"Go on! I think it's important!" She says, pushing the blond over to the bug user. "Come on Black, let's give them some privacy!"

"Eh?" Black is dragged away by Fuuro, much to Kamitsure's dismay.

"Hey, don't hold onto him so tightly!" she warns Fuuro. The heaven's flying high girl turns back at her and lifts her eyebrows for a quick second. "Why that little-"

"Uh, Kamitsure," Speaks Arti who walks over to the blond woman.

Back with Black and Fuuro they stop by the bathroom doors away from the other two. Black asks, "What's going on?"

"Arti wants to confess his feelings to Kamitsure! Shouldn't we give them some space?" She tells him.

"Wow, he likes Kamitsure? I would never have known," he says in shock.

"Of course not...Anyway Black, there's something I have to say to you." Fuuro begins, gathering her courage for this moment she's been waiting for. "Black, we've been friends for a while now, and I'm grateful for our friendship. But now, I would like to ask that we move forward."

"Move forward?" he asks, still not getting it.

"I don't want us to stay as friends. I want to be your girlfriend." she confesses finally. Black looks at her with the most surprised look he has ever made today. "I really like you, so much."

"Oh... Okay," his response shocks Fuuro to her core. She couldn't think to believe he would just shoot down her feelings like this, because the way she interpreted that it sounded like he didn't care.

"O-Okay? That's all you can say?" - Fuuro

"I accept your feelings. I'm just shocked is all," he says. "I'm not really good with romance."

"You don't have to be. Leave that to me, you dense idiot," she says in a sweet tone, now calm and happy realizing what he meant by saying it like that. She leans forward and hugs Black.

"Sure." He states, hugging the red head back.

Fuuro looks out in the distance and sees Arti grabbing Kamitsure and trying to kiss her. She punches him in the gut, bringing him down to one knee. Fuuro thinks, 'Sorry Arti. I'll make it up to you later.'

Still hugging a thought crosses Black's head, and he asks, "Would you like to kiss now?"

"...Yeah." She lifts her head up and kisses him full on the lips. He takes a moment to respond, returning the kiss and taking her by surprise; he's a really good kisser! 'Checkmate!'

Back With White and The Others...

Bel continues to look out at the doorway. "Is he coming back yet?"

"...I doubt it," White replies, enjoying the movie unlike her two other friends. After all, she seems to be the only one to realize that Pidove belonged to Fuuro. But she doesn't care. 'Skull is so awesome! No wonder black likes these tokusatsu crap!'

End


	2. Affections of a Dragon Tamer

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Kenshin: Hello everyone! This is Kenshin.

Yusei: Duh.

Kenshin: Shut up! Anyway, we're here today to bring you a special announcement; TCM will now put all of his Pokemon oneshots in a single story, sort of like a collection. This will include all stories already out and any in the future.

Manabu: We will also include side-stories about the Adventure series, ours not the manga ones.

Yusei: Who's gonna run it?

Kenshin: Agito.

Agito: ...Fine... This oneshot is actually a sidestory to the Adventure Trilogy. It features the mentioned couple of Clair and Ethan, and how they came to be.

_Affections of a Dragon Tamer_

"Bakutaro, Thunder Punch!" Typhlosion leaps in the air at Dragonair, striking dead in the face. The dragon collapses to the ground backwards, unable to stand up to that attack.

"No, I can't believe this!" Clair speaks as she looks down at her fallen Pokemon. Her eyes rise up to glare at her opposing trainer, the young trainer wearing a cap named Ethan. He runs to his Pokemon and hugs him, jumping up for joy knowing he won.

Ethan retrieves his Pokemon, brushing away the strands of hair sticking out of his hat's hole away from his face. "That was a great battle. You're not the strongest gym leader for nothing."

"...No, that was fluke!" Clair shouts angrily. Ethan flinches and almost falls to the ground. Clair stumbles over to him and grabs hold of his hair and lifts him up. "You're going to battle me again! I won't accept defeat by someone like you, a kid!"

"I'm 16!" he shouts back, much to her surprise.

"Really?" Clair looks his body up and down. "Hell no, you look 12!"

"It's my diet," retorts the gold protagonist.

"Don't care! I'll never accept you as my better!" she shouts at him.

Ethan grits his teeth angrily at her, but an idea hits him. With a smile he says, "Okay fine, we can battle again. But if I win again you gotta do me a favor."

"Oh, a betting man, are you?" Clair grins and lets him drop. "Fine, if I can prove you only won through a fluke then you have to clean the entire Dragon's Den."

"Fine by me."

Later That Evening...

"Blizzard!" Mantine strikes Kingdra with a powerful ice attack, freezing it and the water around the dragon. "Wing Attack!"

Mantine then comes down with a strong attack, knocking out Kingdra. Clair screams, "NOOOO!"

"And there's your proof! I'm a good trainer!" says the gold protagonist. He retrieves his Pokemon and walks over to her, hoping she finally came to her senses and would stop making this hard on him.

"HOW? Why can't I beat you?" she questions, grabbing him by the collar with anger.

"As per our agreement, you have to do me something," he says, reminding her of their bet.

Clair drops Ethan and sighs, saying, "Fine, make your choice." 'If he decides to see me naked then I'll kill him!'

"Would you...Would you like to go out some time?" he asks, giving her an honest shock.

"Huh?" 'That's all he wants? He gets anything he wants and he asks for a date? Granted it's a date, but that's all he asked for...interesting...' "That's all you want?"

"Yup. I won a free dinner at Red Crawdaunt and I was hoping to go with someone." His reason brings the woman to stare at him intently.

"...Alright, deal." Clair then grabs him by the collar and lifts him up to her level. "But if you try anything, you're dead!"

Later That Day...

Clair and Ethan head to a restaurant in town. Clair bothers not to dress fancy while Ethan goes through the trouble of freshening up. After ordering they sit face to face in silence, the boy a little nervous and the woman slightly tense.

"Ethan, right? Why would you ask me out on a date? Is it because of how I look?" she asks, noting how many people have given her amorous looks before.

"No, it's not that." She flinches in shock. "It's just, you seemed really tense about losing to me. I guess it's never happened to you before."

"Of course not!" she replies. 'Even though me losing is suppose to be proof that a trainer is ready for the Elite Four...'

"I thought of a way to get you in a calm position so you wouldn't hate me, and then I remembered I won this contest and decided to bring you here." His explanation, while slightly farfetched, seems pretty reasonable from someone like him; a 17 year old like Ethan who spends his time training Pokemon probably doesn't know a thing about women. "Was I wrong?"

Thankfully the food arrives, and they begin eating. This provides a good distraction for Clair from the question. At the end of the meal Ethan escorts her out the door towards her home. Things remain quiet for them as they near her home's district. Clair though still seems tense.

'What to do, what to do...' Ethan looks at his surroundings, noting the large pool of water just close by. He places a hand on Clair's shoulder and asks, "Is this suit waterproof?"

"Of course it is. Why do you think it looks like a one piece swimsuIT!" Ethan pushes her into the water. The dragon user splashes into the cold water, resurfacing with a huge inhale. Ethan laughs from where he stands. "That's not funny you jerk!"

"Yes it is!" Ethan laughs as he approaches the woman. He then stretches his hand out to her. She reaches out to grab it, but he pulls back and causes her to slip and take another dip.

As the gold protagonist laughs Clair resurfaces again and manages to grab his leg, pulling him into the sea. Ethan breathes in quickly as he comes up for air. Clair stares at him gasping for air, before she smiles and laughs at his predicament. Ethan dives for the blue woman and knocks her deeper in. They resurface, laughing their butts off.

"You alright?" Ethan asks, and Clair nods. The gold protagonist brings her up to dry land before they continue for her home.

Once they reach Clair's home Ethan presents her to the door. "There. I hope you had fun."

"You take me to a restaurant and expect me to have fun? Stupid..." she says, crossing her arms under her chest. A light blush appears on her face when she says, "But, those last few minutes did save you."

She releases his hand and enters her home, leaving the wet gold protagonist to head for the the Pokemon Center. Clair peers through the door and says, "Hey, get in here!"

"Huh?" Ethan turns around in shock.

"Yeah, you're staying with me tonight. It's partially my fault you're wet, so come in." Clair opens the door for him.

"Uh, thanks." Ethan enters the home, where Clair leads him to a bedroom.

"You can sleep in here for the night. The guest room is empty today," she says, leaving him alone for the room. As Ethan removes his wet clothes she sticks behind for a while, saying, "Thanks for the night!"

"Eh?" Clair runs to her room and slams the door behind her.

The Next Morning...

Ethan comes walking out the bedroom, his clothes dry from the night. He comes up to Clair's door and knocks. "Clair, I-"

The door opens wide, and out steps Clair. Ethan pauses and blushes when he notes she's wearing a robe that's showing some cleavage action. "Thanks for the night. Here."

Clair hands Ethan a badge. "The Rising Badge!"

"Now that you got what you wanted, you're planning on challenging the Elite Four, right?" Clair asks.

"Well, I guess I don't have to do that now. How would you like to stop by a cafe?" Ethan's offer shocks Clair, who couldn't understand why he would still want to hang around her even though he got his badge. "What do you say?"

A faint blush rises on her face, and she nods in agreement. 'Maybe he's not so bad. I greatly misjudged him.' "Sure."

* * *

Kenshin: End of this oneshot.

Yusei: The next one should be able either Lucas or Hilbert.


	3. A Sweet Ride on an Autumn Day

_**A Sweet Ride On An Autumn Day  
**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

"That was weird," Hilbert says as he walks to the gym. He has recently left the place after having battled against N near the Ferris Wheel earlier. Now that that's over with he can return to the place and take the gym leader challenge. His team of Dewott, Krokorok, Herdier, and Tranquil will get him through.

"H-hello?" A voice speaks to him. He looks up ahead and spots a woman standing by the Ferris Wheel entrance. She waves at him and says, "Do you have a moment?"

"Uh, sure," Hilbert says before he walks over to her. "Is something wrong?"

"No. It's just that, I want to ride the Ferris Wheel, but it says I need someone to go with me. Would you like to come?" she asks him. From her appearance she looks like an office lady, one of the clerks he met in Castelia City.

"Well, I was off to the gym right over there," he says, pointing over to the gym.

"How about a battle then? At the very least I can do something today," she suggests, holding up a lone Pokeball.

"...Eh, why not?" Hilbert sends out Dewott, his star player. "My name's Hilbert. Some people call me Black though."

"My name is Trisha. Go, Minccino!" She sends out Minccino, which most people know as Chillarmy. "Minccino, Swift!"

The chinchilla releases stars at the samurai otter. "Knock 'em away with Razor Shell!"

Dewott swings and blows the stars away. Hilbert then says, "Water Pulse!"

"Encore!" Minccino claps suddenly, stopping Dewott from firing a ball of water. Dewott takes his shells and dashes at Minccino, swinging at the chinchilla. She evades the swings and scurries onto Dewott's back. "Tail Slap!"

Minccino slaps Dewott three times in the face, knocking him to the ground and making him drop his seashells. Dewott grabs both of them and prepares to swing at the chinchilla. "Throw it, don't swing it!"

Following his advice, Dewott tosses one of his scalchops in a way that resembles a boomerang. Minccino evades it, but it left open to the second Razor Shell. This attack k.o.s Minccino, winning the battle for Hilbert. "Alright! That Macho Brace is doing the trick!"

"Well, it seems you've won. You're really strong," she says, smiling at the brown haired trainer. Hilbert reclaims his Pokemon as she does, and after she pays him Trisha sighs depressed. "I was really hoping to ride the Ferris Wheel."

"...I guess I can go on one ride. It won't matter if I'm a little late for my gym match," Hilbert says to her. She smiles and walks over to him, taking his hand to enter the car. The ride takes off with them in it together. Trisha looks out the window with a frightened look, before leaning towards Hilbert and hugging him. The two blush when this happens, and she says, "I'm sorry. I'm not good at riding Ferris Wheels alone."

"I-It's okay," he replies, trying to ignore her breasts snuggling his arm in.

"I wish I had a...a little brother like you," she whispers to herself. Hilbert looks at her in shock, before she gasps upon realizing her words. "Uh, that's not... I was just thinking out loud..."

"Okay... Are you okay now?" he asks, moving away from her a little. She pulls him closer, raising their blushes even further.

"Just... until we land... Please stay..." she asks him, holding the teen tightly. He stays beside her. "Thank you."

"Sure... Why so clingy?"

"I... I like being near you... Please, just hold me..." she pleads.

Soon the ride ends and they're back at the bottom. Hilbert and Trisha exit the cart, getting looks from other customers who see them as a couple. Trisha continues to hold onto his hand. "Thanks for going with me. Your kindness has meant a lot to me."

"It's no problem. But, you're crying," Hilbert says, noticing tears coming from her eyes.

"It's just... I feel so alone these days. Thanks for spending time with me... Will I see you again?" Trisha asks, looking at the teen.

"Well, I'll be leaving tomorrow after I defeat Elesa, so I can come back the next day." Hilbert states as he looks at the woman.

She cries even more and leans towards him, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Trisha removes her lips and walks away, leaving Hilbert dumbstruck.

Tomorrow...

Hilbert exits the pokemon center while looking at his badge case. Added to the other three is the Bolt Badge. "Now I can leave town... But first, I have a prior engagement."

Hilbert walks over to the Ferris Wheel, where he hopes to meet with Trisha again. He spots the woman looking around for something. She spots him and smiles with a huge red blush on her face. "Hilbert!"

"Hey Trisha. I have a few minutes before I go to Driftveil," he says with a smile.

"Thank you. Let's get some coffee first," she says, taking his hand and leading him to a cafe. There Hilbert takes a latte while she drinks cappuccino and they talk about eachother.

Around 9 they leave the cafe and approach the amusement park. "This has been fun. Would you like anything else?"

"Well-" She begins to blush when a thought crosses her mind. "-There is one thing. Let's go to the Ferris Wheel!"

"Huh?" Trisha grabs his hand and runs towards the Ferris Wheel. After they get in a cart, the Ferris wheel goes up. Once it heads up at 9 o'clock, Trisha sits beside Hilbert and places a hand on his leg, rubbing lightly. "So, what did you have planned?"

"This." Trisha leans towards Hilbert and kisses him passionately. Her tongue slips in his mouth, causing her to moan as she tastes him. Hilbert is surprised at first, especially from the kiss itself, but grabs hold of her arms and kisses back, using his own tongue. The make out session continues, causing Black's pants to grow tighter...because of his erection. Trisha places her hand onto his crotch, rubbing the confined erection lightly.

Hilbert pushes her back after she touches him. "Wait, hold up! What are you doing?"

"Oh please. You're 16; you should be old enough to know what I'm doing..." she says to him, kissing him again.

"Yeah, but why? We just met. You're not one of those women who..." Trisha suddenly punches him in the stomach, taking the air out of him.

"How rude! Do you think I sleep with every man I ask to ride the Ferris Wheel with?" she asks, placing a hand on his face and puffing up his cheeks. She lets him go before saying, "I'm doing this because...I think I'm falling in love with you..."

"Eh? But we just met!" - Hilbert

"I know... that's why I'm doing this, so I can see you again. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want to be your girlfriend..." she says, smiling at the teen lustfully. "Besides, most adult relationships involve sex."

"Yeah, but they don't always end well. Haven't you seen Friends?" - Hilbert

"So, you don't want to make love to me?" she asks in a feint, innocent voice.

"I didn't say that-"

"Good!" Trisha leans in and kisses him on the lips again, her hands digging into his pants. She draws out his manhood and strokes it. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about that kiss... It's making me all hot and bothered."

"Really..." Hilbert reaches out and grabs hold of her chest, and to his surprise she didn't resist him. She even begins to undress herself, unbuttoning her pink overshirt and then her white undershirt. Her black bra exposed to him finally. She takes his hands and places them on her bra, allowing the guy to fondle them even more.

"I'm really wet down here..." Trisha reaches down and pulls her pantyhose off, and adjusts her panties for him to see everything. "Be gentle at first then go rough..."

"When should I?" - Hilbert

"You'll know..." she whispers, looking up into his eyes. Hilbert moves closer to her and inserts himself inside of her. She cries out when he pushes inside, hitting the womb. Hilbert begins pushing himself in and out of her, causing soft moans to come out her mouth. She wraps her legs around him and matches his thrusts to get the best of their intimacy. "Ah... ah... Oh Hilbert!"

Hilbert lifts Trisha up, pressing her against the glass. Their love making even makes the cart they're in sway in response. Eventually Trisha's area becomes even more wet and lubricated, not to mention tighter, allowing Hilbert to move faster than before. Her juices begin to spill out and her cries of pleasure become louder, starting her first climax. "Hilbert!"

"Trisha, I'm beginning to cum!" he says to her, his eyes clenched shut.

"Good! Do it inside of me!" Trisha shouts, licking Hilbert's cheek while panting hard. Her walls tighten to the point where Hilbert eventually shoots his load inside of her womb. The sudden climax causes her to orgasm as well for the second time. Trisha screams his name during her climax, tears coming down from her eyes.

"Trisha... Are you okay?" he asks, noticing she's crying hard.

"...That was great... I hope you enjoyed it..." she says to him, leaning forward to give him a kiss.

The door to the cart opens up, revealing Elesa about to come in. She gasps when she sees both Hilbert and Trisha inside having sex. The two look back at the gym leader in shock, who continues to stare at them. Her blush rises faster than the loops in her gym. "Uh, how's it goin', Elesa?"

Elesa comes out of her shock and closes the door, saying, "I'll give you two minutes to get dressed before I call on you."

"Aw crap!" Hilbert quickly, and reluctantly, pulls out of Trisha and begins to hastily put himself away. Trisha does so as well, straightening herself properly. "So, is there a chance we can meet again?"

"Of course... I'll wait for you until your journey's over. You've only got four badges left, right?" - Trisha

"Yeah. I'll come back and visit you as much as I can," he says to her. Hilbert leans in and gives her a kiss filled with love and passion. It's brief though, but still causes her to moan slightly. Hilbert runs out of the cart, leaving Trisha behind to think about their last moments together.

Days Later...

Trisha walks towards the Ferris Wheel for the second time today. She looks around for the teenager Hilbert, but sighs when she gets no sign of her. After he left she's constantly returned to this place hoping he would return, but up to now he hasn't. It's depressed the young clerk to a point where she's almost crying.

"He's not coming today either, is he..." she whispers to himself. Suddenly she feels a hand touching her shoulder. Trisha turns around to see Hilbert there.

"Hey. I managed to fly back for one day until I have to leave," he says to her, smiling in a way to brighten her up.

Just looking at him though cheers the woman up though, and she bursts into tears leaping at him for a hug, saying, "You came back!"

"Of course I did! I like you, remember?" he says, hugging her back. Trisha and Hilbert share a long awaited kiss, one they've both been wanting a long enough time. Hilbert removes himself from her lips and asks, "So, what do you want to do today? I don't have to leave until tomorrow."

"Well, I do know of something we can do..." she suggests, growing a large blush on her face. "But this time, I have a much better location."

"It's not behind a car, is it?" That joke earns him a jab to the ribs.

"We'll go to my office. It's a Sunday so no one's inside. We can spend this beautiful autumn day there, Hilbert." With Trisha holding his hand, they head towards her office to begin their day together. He'll have to leave soon to face N as this supposed hero, but right now that doesn't matter. He wants to spend as much time as he wants with a woman he wishes to travel with for the rest of his life. Luckily, it wouldn't be the last autumn day this couple would spend together, or days in general.


End file.
